Tenu !
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: Cela valait bien la peine non ? Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un pari très dangereux, ni important, enfin, je crois... One-Shot Zoro/Tashigi. Bonne Saint-Valentin à toutes et à tous !


**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Oui, je sais que vous adoreriez me voir mort pour de bon. Mais toujours est-il que, oui, j'ai des principes. Bref, une autre fic pour la Saint-Valentin. (non, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une vie sociale que je fais ça)

**_Disclaimer :_** One Piece et son univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Grande nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

**_Chronologie :_** Oui, mais pas trop. (Après East Blue)

* * *

-Je te parie que si !

Je soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu des fois, en plus d'être un idiot, un bon à rien et surtout, un fouineur sans gêne qui n'arrête pas de se mêler des affaires des autres. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de faire un pari avec lui, mais il est grandement temps de lui donner une leçon.

-Ah ouais ? Et tu paries quoi ?

Il se mit à hésiter un peu. Normal, les imbéciles comme lui parlent avant de réfléchir.

-Le perdant fera la corvée de vaisselle à la place du gagnant pendant un mois !

-Il n'y a que toi de nous deux qui fait la vaisselle ici ! J'y gagne quoi moi ?!

-De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si tu remporteras le pari...

-Puisque tu en es si sûr, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas la corvée de lessive à ma place au cas où tu perdrais ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, qu'il en soit ainsi !

-Pari tenu ! Tiens, et comment comptes-tu prouver que tu avais raison ?

Il se mit à hausser des épaules avec un air hautain. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je sais que tu me détestes parce que je suis plus malin et observateur que toi, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as tes propres points forts aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retint de lui arracher la tête et de lui faire avaler ses tripes.

-Tu peux parler, tu ne faisais pas le fier quand tu avais confondu l'eau propre avec la soupe du jour. Grâce à ça, on a eu des assiettes parfumées au fromage, des verres parfumées au fromage, des couverts parfumés au fromage... Pendant deux semaines ! Monsieur "malin" !

-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde d'être distrait...

-Bien sûr ! Et tu te rappelles quand tu avais versé l'eau sale de la vaisselle à travers la fenêtre, juste sur la tête du coq ? Je me demande ce qui l'a empêché de te découper en morceaux et de te faire rôtir à petit feu...

-Je me rappelle surtout de la tête que tu faisais quand tu avais déchiré le manteau favori du capitaine en voulant enlever une tache un peu trop tenace.

-Au moins, cela prouve que j'ai quelque chose dans mes bras, contrairement à certains.

-Dommage que l'on ne puissse pas en dire autant pour ta tête.

-Dommage aussi que tu n'es pas bien placé pour me dire ça.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

Ce genre de disputes pouvait disputer pendant toute une journée, si j'avais le temps de gâcher une journée pour un crétin bien entendu. Je décida donc de mettre cette querelle en pause et d'en revenir au pari.

-Donc, t'as de quoi baser ton jugement ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Que t'es une brute sans cervelle ?

-Non ! Le pari !

-Hein ? Ah ! Ca ! Ah ! Ouais ! Ouais, ouais ! Tiens ! Approche ! Ecoute voir ce que j'ai à te dire ! Attentivement !

Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que prend les évènements, mais si cela peut me dispenser d'un mois de lessive...

Il se mit à chuchoter.

-C'est seulement entre nous deux, compris ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle me ferait si elle était au courant que c'est moi qui te l'ai mis au courant.

-Ouais, d'accord. Donc, quoi ?

-Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais persuadé qu'elle était amoureuse, non ?

-Ouais, et moi je t'avais dit qu'elle pouvait bien être amoureuse de qui elle voulait, mais lui ! Entre tous ! T'as dû picoler sévère pour balancer une énormité pareille !

-Meuh non, à peine deux verres de plus que d'habitude. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Réfléchis voir, c'est bien évident qu'elle l'aime non ?

-Non ! C'est pas évident du tout ! Et puis ! C'est de Roronoa que tu parles ! Comment peux-tu imaginer que l'enseigne Tashigi pourrait être amoureuse de celui qu'elle cherche par-dessus tout à capturer ?

-Tsk tsk tsk. Naïf.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Première question : pourquoi est-elle aussi entêtée à son sujet ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que ceux du contre-amiral Smoker : pour laver son honneur.

-C'est ce qui pourrait sembler être la réponse la plus logique.

-Ca ne "semble" pas ! Ca l'est !

-Ma théorie est qu'elle est raide dingue de lui au moment où elle l'a vu et qu'elle le poursuit pour lui demander en mariage.

Ok, ne plus jamais le laisser toucher à un verre d'alcool. Ce qu'il vient de dire m'a donné plus de frissons qu'une promenade sur une île hivernale torse nu. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ferait une enseigne Tashigi folle amoureuse de l'un des sbires les plus redoutables, si ce n'est le plus redoutable, du redouté pirate Monkey D. Luffy s'ils étaient tous les deux seuls.

...

Je préfère effacer cette image de mon esprit, et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, et prier pour qu'elle n'existera jamais.

-T'es malade. Viens, je t'emmène voir le toubib.

-Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Ecoute ce que j'ai encore à te dire !

Pour un mois de lessive en moins... Un mois...

-Quoi donc ?

-L'autre jour, par pure chance, j'étais en train de... disons... réfléchir tranquillement...

-En d'autres termes, de déssoûler dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

-Oui ! Euh... Non ! Euh... Enfin ! Toujours est-il que j'ai vu l'enseigne Tashigi en train de s'entraîner, et à la fin de son entraînement...

-Wow, t'étais pas encore ivre mort à ce moment-là ? Toutes mes félicitations.

-Oui, bon, passons. A ce moment-là, tu vois, j'étais un peu confus dedans ma tête...

-Et tu l'es toujours maintenant.

-Je peux continuer ? Donc, là, je l'entendis prononcer ce nom : Roronoa...

-Ce n'est pas tellement étonnant, c'est son ennemi et son objectif après tout.

-Oui, mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas un ton de haine quand elle prononça son nom.

-Ah non ? Et de quoi alors ? D'amour intense peut-être ?

-Non, non. Je n'avais pas réellement fait attention à ce moment...

-Difficile aussi, étant donné que t'étais complètement rond.

-Elle avait l'air... Comment dire ? J'avais ressenti de la tristesse dans sa voix et dans son regard. Non, pas seulement de la tristesse. De l'admiration aussi, et de la fascination, et par-dessus tout, de l'incompréhension.

-De l'incompréhension ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, elle semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi Roronoa était devenu un pirate. Enfin, je crois.

-Bien sûr... Ca doit pas être bien net dans ton crâne.

-Toujours est-il que ça m'a donné une idée !

-Ou plutôt, un aller simple pour un désastre.

-Et grâce à ça, je gagnerai le pari.

-Ah ouais ? Dis voir, on verra bien si tu avais raison ou non.

-C'est simple, je vais imiter l'écriture de Roronoa...

-Tu connais son écriture ?

-Euh... Non. Mais je pense que l'enseigne Tashigi non plus. Enfin, j'espère.

Je vois déjà le désastre venir... Et je commence à avoir mal à la tête...

Un mois de lessive en moins...

-Continue.

-Je vais donc lui écrire une lettre qu'elle croira qu'elle vient de Roronoa. Alors on attend de vori sa réaction, si elle s'en fiche, tu gagnes le pari, sinon, c'est moi qui le remporte, dak' ?

-Dak'...

-- 2 jours plus tard --

-Alors ?

-Shht...

Nous étions tous les deux cachés dans une caisse dans la chambre de l'enseigne Tashigi. Celle-ci était en train de lire la lettre. Malgré les trous dans la caisse, je n'arrivais pas à bien voir son expression, mais l'absence de son particulier était pour moi un signe que j'étais sur le point de gagner mon pari.

Lessive.

Dispensé.

Un mois.

Pour quelques minutes de plus à subir cet insupportable mal de dos dans cette position atrocement douloureuse. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas choisir une cachette plus spacieuse.

Tenir bon, je ne pensais qu'à ça. Surtout ne pas se faire repérer. Quand soudain...

-Roronoa... ?

Cela me fit regarder dans la direction de l'enseigne Tashigi. Ce qui me surprit fut son expression de surprise mêlée à de l'embarrassement et aussi de joie. Son visage avait quelque peu rosi. Mauvaise nouvelle pour moi. Peut-être que cette triple buse avait raison, pour une fois. Je n'osais pas imaginer. Elle, amoureuse du pirate Roronoa Zoro ? Mais maintenant que j'avais vu la scène, ce n'était pas complètement impossible.

-Shht... Reste silencieux... Et regarde...

-Uh... ?

Elle semblait relire la lettre, et peu de temps après, la remit dans son enveloppe, et puis... et puis... elle... elle... elle serra la lettre contre sa poitrine ? Non. Pas possible. Non, je devrais dire : Impossible. Elle ne peut pas. Quand même pas. Non... ? A moins que... Cette lettre, je me dois de lire son contenu. L'autre abruti n'a pas voulu me la laisser lire. C'est ça... Si je peux prouver qu'il a triché, alors... alors... Mon pari... Oui... Qu'est-ce que ? Elle, elle est en train de... Se peut-il que ? Elle veut répondre à sa lettre ? Imprévu. Je savais que ça mènerait au désastre.

-- Quelques instants plus tard... --

La lettre, la voilà. Vite, je l'ouvre, et je me mis à la lire. Peu de texte, il fallait s'y attendre de la part de cet imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu... ?

-- Le lendemain --

C'est marrant. Au début, je pensais que c'était une tâche facile, mais maintenant, je constate que faire la vaisselle a quand même ses subtilités. Enfin, encore 29 jours à tenir. Tenir bon. Plus que 29 jours...

Tout ça, plus la lessive.

* * *

_Cet One-Shot fut aussi un essai pour un autre style, à savoir une histoire complète vue à la première personne. Je me suis bien amusé à la rédiger, et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas (trop) ennuyés en vous la faisant lire. Je sais, il faudrait bannir les importuns comme moi._


End file.
